Une nouvelle chamboulante
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS]Kelie reçoit une lettre qui va tout bouleverser dans sa vie et va commencer à sombrer... Une seule personne est capable de l'aider... Pourquoi lui ?... SB OC


Me revoila une fois de plus ! Cette fois-ci je vais du côté de Sirius...

**Disclaimer :** Sirius, Lily et James appartiennent à JK Rowling mais Kelie Mistik est ma propriété ! Je ne gagne pas d'argent donc...**  
**

**Une nouvelle chamboulante **

Kelie marchait rêveusement dans le couloir sans faire attention vu l'heure matinale (2h du matin). Cette nuit, elle avait rêvé, mais pas un rêve de gamine, juste un de ces rêves que l'on croit bien réel et que lorsqu'on se réveille on perd tout espoir !! Elle poussa un petit soupir.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle marchait lorsqu'elle fut projetée en arrière avec violence. Sous la surprise, elle se retrouva sur les fesses, tout comme son « agresseur ». Elle leva les yeux et vit dans son champ de vision Sirius Black.

« Toujours là au mauvais moment celui-là !! »

Elle se remit debout le plus vite possible et toisa Sirius encore étalé par terre qui n'avait pas encore réussi à retrouver ses esprits.

- C'est pas une heure pour se promener dans les couloirs Black !!

- Je peux te retourner la remarque !

-...

Même de bon matin, il avait le même répondant ce qui l'agaça encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Kelie, provocatrice de nature, détestait lorsqu'on lui clouait le bec de cette manière et encore plus lorsque c'était Black qui le faisait !! Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait à ses amies et à tous ceux qui le lui demandaient !

- Ouais mais moi je peux le dire à Lily et tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Ouais mais lui dire, reviens à te dénoncer. Lança-t-il avec un sourire goguenard

Et moi je peux le dire à Remus mais comme je balance pas mes anciennes amies ... Mais qu'est ce que tu fous dans les couloirs à cette heure, toi la fidèle amie d'une préfète en chef ??

Sirius aimait parler avec Kelie même si c'était pour lui clouer le bec. Il voulait se rassurer qu'au fond, elle l'avait pas oublié, qu'elle ne l'ignorais pas … En même temps, il l'aimait beaucoup, peut-être un peu trop pour une simple amie… Mais il se refusait à croire ça et s'enfonçait dans l'idée qu'il devait la détester.

Sous le regard surpris de Sirius, Kelie répondit en rougissant :

-Ca te concerne pas alors maintenant dégage de ma vue Black!!

Elle avait rougi car le thème de ce rêve si spécial n'était autre que le beau ténébreux qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle tilta néanmoins sur le « anciennes amies » et pensa :

« Alors comme ça, il m'a oubliée, peut-être pas notre solide amitié d'antan, mais moi, il m'a oubliée, il m'a effacée comme si des souvenirs pareils pouvaient s'effacer… »

Sirius partit et elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête entre ses mains. Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient ne lui permettant pas d'être lucide. En relevant la tête, elle remarqua enfin un hibou du Ministère de la Magie qui attendait patiemment qu'elle lui ouvre la fenêtre. Elle alla lui ouvrir, et à sa grande stupéfaction, il lui déposa la lettre qu'il portait à ses pieds et repartit par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Elle décacheta la lettre et lut :

_« Chère Mlle Mistik,_

_Nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer la mort de votre père, Mr Yves Mistik, sorcier, et de votre mère, Mme Rose Mistik, moldue._

_Ils ont malheureusement été touchés par le sortilège de la mort aujourd'hui à 1h30 du matin, à leur domicile établi à Londres Les coupables ont été arrêtés et seront jugés dans les plus brefs délais._

_Veuillez accepter, Miss Mistik nos plus sincères condoléances._

_Imelda Griffins »_

Le visage de Kelie avait brusquement pali, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, elle serra la lettre dans son petit poing. Pourquoi, pourquoi ses parents ? Ils étaient les meilleurs de toute la Terre, même si quelque fois elle les envoyait dans les roses, c'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne les aimait pas. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle se dit alors que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar et que si elle allait se coucher elle se réveillerait, peut-être en larmes, mais pas orpheline !

Elle alla donc se coucher avec cette seule pensée : ses parents n'étaient pas morts et ce qu'elle vivait n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rappela son cauchemar de la veille et regarda son poing. Elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension et y vit, roulée en boule, la fameuse lettre qui avait tout détruit : ses rêves, ses ambitions, tout … Elle s'évanouit sur son lit. Ses amies la crurent endormie et sur un ordre de Dumbledore lui-même, ne la réveillèrent pas.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle s'habilla et voulut descendre dans sa Salle Commune. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit un magnifique hibou blanc tacheté de noir qui l'attendait. Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, le débarrassa de son courrier et lui donna à manger. Elle décacheta la lettre et reconnut l'écriture de sa tante :

_« Kelie, ma chérie, je viens d'apprendre pour tes parents et je suis effondrée tout comme toi tu dois l'être. Saches tout d'abord que tes parents ont tout prévus et que tu n'auras rien à faire. J'ai organisé l'enterrement et il aura lieu dans 2 jours à 14h30. Tu peux emmener quelqu'un bien sûr. Je t'aime fort ma puce. Bisous._

_Ta tante qui t'aime. »_

Elle vacilla soudain et tomba par terre, inconsciente, le visage inondé de larmes, qui avaient coulé d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

A midi, Sirius tomba sur Kelie, évanouie, le visage pâle et sans vie devant les escaliers. Il était revenu pour prendre ses notes de Métamorphose. Affolé, il la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur un canapé devant la cheminée, rallumée en un coup de baguette, et la recouvra de couvertures. Il s'assit, le dos calé contre le canapé, la tête au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille et il attendit anxieusement son réveil.

Il ne vit pas la lettre roulée en boule que serrait Kelie dans son poing fermé.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne se réveillait toujours pas après 1 h d'attente, il décida de l'emmener dans son dortoir. Le soir, Kelie ne s'était toujours pas réveillée et Sirius avait de plus en plus peur pour celle qu'il chérissait. Il s'endormit dans une position très inconfortable, c'est-à-dire dans la même position que lorsqu'il était dans la Salle Commune.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut à 4h du matin par un cri, un unique cri :

- NOOOOONNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il comprit de suite que c'était Kelie qui avait crié, et donc qui allait mal. Il se tourna vers elle et vit avec horreur son visage contracté en une expression assez floue, un mélange de peur, d'incrédulité et de tristesse. Elle était encore plus pâle et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il la fit alors léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh la prit en main. Il attendit patiemment. Elle revint quelques minutes après et lui déclara :

-Elle a une forte fièvre dû, sans doute, à un trop plein d'émotions contradictoires. A cause de ça, elle se rend malade. Il serait bien que quelqu'un reste à son chevet. Savez vous ce qu'elle a, ce qui l'a perturbée et connaissez vous quelqu'un qui resterait à ses côtés pour cette nuit ou du moins la fin de cette nuit ?

Encore sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Oui, moi ! Je vais rester à ses côtés! Merci pour tout Madame.

- Mr Black?

- Oui...

- Si elle arrive à se détendre grâce à votre présence, acceptez-vous de restez avec elle jusqu'à demain soir au moins ?

- Oui, bien sûr Madame.

- Très bien, son lit est là.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vue comme ça, Sirius était dans un état second. Il se reprit en se redonnant contenance en se disant : « Pour Kelie »

Il s'avança vers le lit et fut choqué par l'état de Kelie, elle si joyeuse si provocatrice avait les traits tirés en une expression pleine de chagrin. Sirius s'assit sur un fauteuil le plus proche du lit et pris sa main dans la sienne. Il commença à chantonner à voix très basse :

_Jolie petite fille  
Qui hante mes nuits  
Comment as tu fait,  
Pour m'enchanter ?_

_Jolie petite fille,  
Je te connais depuis longtemps,  
Mais jamais je ne t'ai vu en dormant  
Toi qui hante mes rêves ..._

_La vie m'a donnée  
Une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé  
Une chose précieuse  
Mais douloureuse_

_Aujourd'hui tu vas mal,  
Demain sera un beau jour,  
Chargé d'amour,  
Toi ma petite fleur, ..._

Le sommeil le gagna peu à peu et il s'endormit sur son lit, la tête entre ses bras, sa main toujours agrippée à celle de Kelie.

Sirius se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un gigoter à côté de lui. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans l'infirmerie puis les évènements de la veille, ou plutôt du matin, lui revinrent. C'est comme ça qu'il comprit, sans la regarder, que Kelie pleurait. Il se leva doucement du fauteuil et se mit devant elle. Il vit que Kelie n'avait pas lâché sa main, il prit donc son autre main et il lui caressa sa joue avec délicatesse. Elle releva la tête vers lui, le visage inondé de larmes, des yeux pleins de détresse. Sirius demanda, tout en gardant ses mains où elles se trouvaient :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kelie ?

Et, sous ses yeux effarés, elle pleura de plus belle. Il la prit alors dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. Il se mit à la bercer et à lui murmurer des paroles douces et réconfortantes et au bout de dix minutes, elle se rendormit dans l'étreinte rassurante de Sirius. Il la garda tout de même dans ses bras, tout en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il n'était pas dans une position confortable mais seul le confort de Kelie importait.

Mme Pomfresh les retrouva comme ça, endormis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, tête contre tête. Vu les yeux rougis et gonflés de sa patiente, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle avait pleuré et que Mr Black l'avait aidé. Elle savait qu'il avait un grand coeur, malgré qu'il ne l'ait montré à personne au château sauf peut-être à son meilleur ami Mr Potter.

Elle décida de les laisser se reposer tranquillement et d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Elle laissa donc un petit mot sur la table de chevet à côté de Sirius où elle écrivit :

_« Mr Black, je suis allée voir votre directeur pour réussir à trouver la raison de l'état de Miss Mistik. Etant donné que vous avez réussi à la calmer ce matin, j'annoncerai également à Mr Dumbledore votre absence aujourd'hui._

_En cas de besoin, je vous ai laissé deux potions :  
- la première qui est bleue, est une potion reposante, si vous voyez que Miss n'arrive pas à se calmer, donnez la lui !  
- la deuxième qui est limpide, est une potion dite « sans rêve », si elle s'agite dans son sommeil, c'est signe qu'elle fait des cauchemars or, il lui faut beaucoup de repos, donc si elle s'agite donnez la lui !_

_Pour votre petit-déjeuner, vous n'aurez qu'à claquer des doigts.  
Bon courage et bonne chance._

_Mme Pomfresh. » _

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla en douceur cette fois, il trouva le mot et le lu.

Il n'avait pas faim tellement sa peur pour Kelie était importante. Ils ne l'avaient dit à personne mais ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de trois ans. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils avaient rigolé ensemble, ils s'étaient amusés ensemble, ils s'étaient consolés mutuellement. Mais à cause de James et Lily, ils avaient décidé de mettre leur grande amitié de côté, simplement pour soutenir leur ami respectif. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste et désemparée, avant elle était tout le temps de bonne humeur, et s'était toujours elle qui le calmait, le berçait, le consolait lorsqu'il allait mal, et c'est précisément ça qui l'effrayait. Aujourd'hui c'était à lui de la consoler.

Il se tourna vers elle et l'admira. Elle était magnifique, son visage, malgré sa pâleur fantomatique, avait gardé toute sa beauté. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle était en sueur. Il alla prendre un chiffon propre et préparé par les soins de Mme Pomfresh mais il resta prisonnier, car la main de Kelie serrait toujours la sienne. Il se permit un petit sourire et eut recours au sortilège d'attraction. Il la sécha délicatement et la reprit dans ses bras en lui caressant tendrement ses beaux cheveux. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit conscience que, depuis son enfance, elle était la seule à avoir eu sa place dans son cœur et il tenait encore et toujours à elle et à sa puissante amitié qu'elle lui avait offerte même si ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Elle se réveilla et la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le visage de Sirius, creusé par l'anxiété et le manque de sommeil, qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle se blottit alors contre lui en sanglotant de nouveau. Il la serra contre lui et lui redemanda ce qu'elle avait. Elle leva la tête vers lui,de fines larmes dévalant son magnifique visage. Elle aussi prit conscience que Sirius était le seul qu'elle voulait voir en cet instant, elle se rappelait quand elle le consolait.

- Je... Je...

- Oui, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Mes...

Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes et se cacha la tête dans le cou de son ami de toujours.

- Kelie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre sous peine d'éclater en sanglots il décida de parler.

- Tu te rappelles quand on était petits ?

Elle pivota sa tête de manière à le regarder et acquiesça doucement.

- C'était toujours toi qui me consolait, toi qui me redonnait le goût à la vie quand ça n'allait pas. Tu as énormément fait pour moi, sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, sans ta bonne humeur, sans tes yeux. C'est toi qui me consolais, à moi maintenant de te rendre la pareille.

Elle regarda sa main crispée sur un bout de papier. Elle ouvrit difficilement sa main et lui présenta paume vers le haut, le papier froissé et en boule posé dessus. Il prit la boule de papier tandis que Kelie retourna contre lui. Il lut le papier derrière son dos. Après avoir fini sa lecture, des larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues et il serra Kelie contre lui. Kelie se rappela alors l'attachement de Sirius à ses parents.

- Kelie...

Elle se recula quelque peu et vit le visage de Sirius noyé dans les larmes. Elle essuya alors ses joues délicatement et lui déclara :

- Tu sais, tu étais comme leur deuxième enfant, ils étaient contents de notre amitié forte et ils la pensaient à tout épreuve. Je crois... Je crois que je les ai déçu, je t'ai laissé tomber juste à cause de la querelle entre James et Lily. J'aurais pas du, je regrette tant.

Il la fit avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche son torse, il posa sa tête sur la sienne et il caressa ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie.

- Je suis aussi fautif que toi, tu es ma meilleure amie, la première que j'ai eue et certainement la seule et je t'ai lâchement laissé tomber. Moi aussi j'aurais pas du, moi aussi je regrette parce que au fond, je... je t'aime...

Abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle leva la tête vers lui. Sirius, lui préférait le sol !!

- Sirius, regarde moi s'il te plaît !

Il la regarda, surpris, c'était en effet la première fois depuis plusieurs années qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, prit la tête de Sirius entre ses mains et lui donna un doux baiser.

Il la reprit dans ses bras comme si elle était en porcelaine et l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement, délicatement.

- Kelie, je suis vraiment désolé !

- Moi aussi Sirius, moi aussi ...

Puis une phrase de la lettre lui revint en mémoire.

- Tu veux que j'aille voir Lily pour l'ente... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Non, je ne veux pas que Lily vienne avec moi.

- Pourquoi? Tu sais c'est pas trop bon d'y allait toute seule.

- Je vais t'expliquer, en un Lily ne connaissait pas mes parents et donc, elle ne me sera d'aucun soutien, de deux mes parents ne la connaissait pas et je n'ai pas envie d'emmener une inconnue à leur enterrement, et de trois je ne serais pas seule puisque c'est toi qui m'accompagne... Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr?

Sirius sourit, il connaissait la manière de faire de Kelie. Lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas demander clairement elle utilisait cette manière. Il la connaissait trop bien.

- Oui ma puce, je viendrais avec toi ! Merci beaucoup...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, son premier vrai sourire depuis l'annonce de la mort de ses parents.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'on a vécu durant notre enfance. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je crois qu'en fait, tu étais le seul à pouvoir me remonter le moral.

- Mais … tu n'as jamais été au plus bas… c'était toujours moi à cause de ma famille de dingues !

- Oui, mais rien que te revoir me redonner le sourire, quelque chose en toi m'attirait, peut-être ton esprit rebelle,… ou ton côté ténébreux !

Elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un sourire en coin. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre Sirius et s'endormit, et, pour une fois, ne rêva pas de mangemorts tuant de sang froid ses propres parents.

Lily et James entrèrent en catastrophe dans l'infirmerie. Lily se précipita, éloigna Kelie de Sirius qui tomba en arrière. James le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase violement par terre. Lily leur jeta un regard noir et demanda à Kelie:

- Kelie ça va? Il ne t'a rien fait?

- Lily lâche moi !

Elle avait parlé froidement. Lily, stupéfaite, la relâcha. Sirius ouvrit les bras et Kelie vint s'y blottir. James fit un immense sourire, content du bonheur évident de Sirius de se retrouver proche de Kelie, il s'était toujours douté que Sirius avait un petit faible pour cette petite brune au mauvais caractère.

Lily quant à elle laissa échappé un petit mais …

- Maintenant Lily, tu me laisses parler. Je connais Sirius depuis l'âge de trois ans, je sais, tu n'es pas au courant c'est logique personne ne le sait. Mes... parents le considéraient comme leur deuxième fils. On était comme les deux doigts de la main : unis et inséparables. Depuis notre scolarité à Poudlard, à cause de vous deux et de toi surtout Lily, on a du faire semblant de se détester, ... pour vous on a sacrifié notre amitié. Maintenant j'en peux plus, c'est clair ? Ou tu te débrouilles pour régler cette affaire ou je vais avec les Maraudeurs...

Après ça, légèrement hésitante elle regarda les deux garçons qui hochaient la tête affirmativement. Elle reprit alors :

-Malgré ce que tu penses et ce que tu dis, Sirius est gentil et compréhensif et je pense que si les Maraudeurs sont ses amis, c'est qu'ils sont exactement comme lui alors arrête de les juger constamment et apprends à les connaître au lieu de les mépriser et de leur crier dessus à tout bout de champs !!

Kelie avait parlé d'une voix glaciale tout au long de sa tirade. Et après avoir dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, elle retourna se blottir contre Sirius. Il prit également la parole mais cette fois-ci d'une voix douce mais ferme :

- Ecoute Lily, ce qu'elle a dit est totalement vrai, tu ne nous connais pas! J'aime Kelie et je la protégerai, personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal même si moi j'ai du lui en faire passé un moment. Tu es sa meilleure amie, elle t'a écoutée pendant des années, à toi maintenant de l'écouter.

Lily ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis lança méchamment :

- Comment peux-tu parler d'amour Black, tu sais même pas ce que c'est ?!

James la regarda méchamment mais ne fit rien, ce n'était pas à lui de lui donner une leçon ou même de dire quoi que soit, c'était à Kelie de remettre Lily à sa place, à elle de protéger son petit ami. Sirius se leva mais Kelie le devança, comme l'avait prédis James, en posant une main sur son bras signifiant qu'elle s'occupait de tout.

Elle s'avança dangereusement vers Lily et lui cracha au visage :

- C'est toi qui ne sais pas ce que c'est ou plutôt tu le nies que tu aimes un garçon !!

Elle se retourna puis refit face à Lily et lui envoya sa main dans la figure :

- Et ne redis jamais rien sur Sirius comme ça parce que amie ou pas, tu vas en baver !! Tu sais Lily, j'en ai toujours eu marre de ton comportement de gamine envers les Maraudeurs !! Tu ne les connais pas mais tu te permets de les juger. Si j'ai tenu tous ce temps c'est parce que je croyais que Sirius me détestait ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je veux que tu saches ce que je pense de toi !! Tu es géniale, sympa (petit grognement des deux maraudeurs présent dans la salle), attentionnée !! Sauf avec quatre personnes, enfin plutôt deux : Sirius et James ! Tu protèges Rogue qui t'insulte, et tu cries sur James parce qu'il te défend !! C'est le monde à l'envers, c'est plutôt à des remerciements qu'il a le droit et pas à une gifle. Avec eux, tu es froide, méchante, … même cruelle, je ne te reconnais pas, tu changes de personnalité et c'est ça qui me fait le plus de mal !

Lily, les larmes aux yeux, la main sur sa joue, tourna les talons et partit en courant.

James se tourna vers Kelie et lui dit :

-Tu y es peut-être aller trop fort, c'est ta meileure amie quand même !

-Je sais, je regrette de lui avoir parlé aussi méchamment mais il fallait bien que je lui ouvre les yeux, … même si j'aurais pu y aller plus doucement !!

Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel Kelie réfléchissait puis :

-J'irais lui parler demain matin !!

Et sur cette bonne résolution, le couple se rassit sur le lit, tendrement enlacés, et James se joignit à eux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. James acceptait sans problème la présence de Kelie, vu qu'il la trouvait marrante et sympathique mais aussi qu'elle comblait Sirius. Elle, elle s'en voulait encore un peu pour Lily mais bon, elle l'avait cherché quand même… et puis elles s'expliqueraient demain…


End file.
